Giving birth
by jacnaylor1998
Summary: Jac goes into labour :) Please review x
1. Chapter 1

**This was just an idea that I had. In this, Jac and Jonny are getting on like they are on TV now (speaking but not officially together.)**

It was mid December and it was two weeks before Jac's due date and she was sitting at home after being being forced on maternity leave by Elliot, Mo and Jonny. They didn't physically force her, they just 'encouraged' her as Jonny had put it.

In other words, every time Jac was in theatre or with a patient, she was supervised by one of the three. In fact, she didnt even have to be near a patient, as soon as she stepped onto Darwin, she was followed.

Every five minutes one of them would ask if she was okay and every time she was dealing with a patient, Jonny would cheerfully tell them how him and Jac, who was trying to ask the patient questions, were having a baby. Not that they needed telling of course because her bump was huge! She couldn't walk normally and as much as she tried not to, she couldn't help but waddle a little.

They were constantly with her and they would never leave her unattended, even if Jac went to the toilet, which was almost every hour, Jonny made Mo follow her in and Jonny was waiting outside the ladies waiting for her to come out.

When Jac wanted to be alone, she tried to escape but she couldn't because even Elliot could walk faster than her. If she went to her office, Elliot would also sit at his desk and if he was in theatre, Jonny would sit on the sofa infront of her desk. They had kept that up for nearly a week and were surprised at how long she had lasted, but two days ago, she finally cracked. Jac remembered shouting at Mo saying that she would rather pee alone, but Mo stood still. Jac, although the need to urinate was urgent, didn't go to the toilet and she walked out of the ladies. Jonny was waiting for her as usual.

She remembered him saying "that was quick." And she walked, or waddled, away still with Jonny and Mo behind her. Some patient's relative had entered the ward with a fresh coffee. The smell of which made Jac gag and Jonny had grabbed a kidney dish just in time as she vomited into it in the middle of Darwin.

She remembered being humiliated and walked quickly to her office with tears in her eyes, the damn hormones. Jac slammed the door and locked it and let herself cry however, Mo and Jonny entered the second door. And she just gave in, although she used some more 'choice' words, she remembered shouting through her tears, "Fine, you win." She then went quickly to the locker room, didn't bother getting changed and grabbed her bag. She called a taxi and went home and hadn't spoken to either of them since. She had assumed that Jonny would have told Mr Hanssen that she had finally taken maternity leave.

Jac already knew she was expecting a little baby girl, but Jonny had chosen not to know. So every time Jonny followed her, Jac threatened to tell him and when she did he put his hands over his ears and carried on following her saying "la la la la la!"

* * *

It was 5:30pm and Jac assumed that Jonny and Mo would be in Albi's with Sacha and everyone else that could drink alcohol. Jac had been bored all day, she had felt the baby move a little which relaxed her, but for the most part, she spent it reading up on the internet for how to be a good mum and the birthing process; she didn't like the sound of it one bit. She was even so bored that she tried out some of the recommended positions to see which one she felt more comfortable in but to be honest, she just felt stupid doing them.

* * *

Jac got up to get a glass of water, after a few sips she got an extremely sharp pain run through her lower abdomen. It was so unexpected and painful that it made Jac drop the glass onto the tiled floor and it smashed into many pieces. The pain caused her to drop to the floor, she managed to squat long enough for her to brush any glass away from a small area where she collapsed. She ripped her phone out of her pocket and took deep breaths as the pain subsided. Wait. It was only once, it was probably just Braxton hicks. Jac put her phone back in her pocket, and relaxed on the floor for five minutes. She took a deep breath and stood up. Jac was slightly achy but she made her way to the bathroom via the hall way. After urinating for the second time of the hour, Jac walked back into the hallway.

Another pain took her by surprise yet again and she fell back until she hit the wall. Jac slowly slid down the wall onto the carpet. 'This is it.' She thought. Jac took her phone out of her pocket and dialled Jonny who she had saved in her contacts as 'Aa Jonny' so that he was at the top.

_"Hello_?" Jonny answered, he obviously hadn't checked the caller ID and saw that it was Jac because she thought he would have been panicking by now.

"Jonny, I think it's time." She said calmly as the pain subsided. She was still sitting on the carpet with her legs out in front of her. She liked to pull her knees up to her chest but she couldn't because of her bump.

_"What? You mean the baby_?" He replied, surprisingly he was calm, presumably so that he didn't panic Jac.

"No, I mean it's time have sex, Of course I mean the baby." Jac said sarcastically.

_"Right, um listen. Stay calm, I'm going to come and get you I just need to put the phone down for thirty seconds okay? Have your waters broke_?"

"No."

_"Right, I'll call you back as soon as I can okay_?"

"Yep." Jac replied as she chucked the phone down on the floor next to her. She didn't see the point in getting up if she was only going to be in pain again.

Jonny quickly ended the call and dialled Mo.

"_Hello?"_

"Mo, have you left work yet?"

_"No I've just got out of theatre and I've got some paperwork to do. Why?"_

"Jac's gone into labour and Ive had two pints can you take me to hers?" Jonny said very quickly.

_"Yeah sure, meet me by my car." Mo_ said as she put the phone down and ran to the locker room to get her keys. On the way she bumped into Elliot.

"Elliot, Jac's gone into labour and Jonny's had a drink so I've got to go." Mo said quickly as she grabbed her bag and pegged it down to the car park.

Meanwhile, as soon as Jonny put the phone down, he ran the 500m to Mo's car and he redialled Jac.

_"Hello_?" Jac forced out through another contraction.

"Jac, I'm on my way." He lied as he approached Mo's car but she wasn't there yet."Just take-"

"_Aaahhh!_" Jac shrieked as he dug her heels and her hands into the floor in the hallway.

"Okay, just stay calm. How often are they?"

_"Just get here now Jonny_." Jac demanded as she put the phone down.

"Hello? Jac? Oh you cow." Jonny muttered as she had hung up on him

* * *

Mo ran up behind him and they both jumped into the car. "Have her waters broke?"

"Um, I don't think so no."

"How often are contractions?"

"I just asked her that and she said 'get here now' then hung up on me." Jonny explained as he pulled his best stroppy cow face. Mo had already pulled out of the car park and was on their way to Jac's. Jonny hadn't been to Jac's flat for months. In fact, now that he though of it, he handing been there since before she had conceived their baby.

* * *

After crossing several red lights and seeing the sad faces on the speeding boards in a 30mph zone saying 54mph, they arrived out side Jac's building. Jac was only on the first floor so Jonny ran up the stairs, with Mo following slightly slower.

He knocked frantically on the door, wondering if she was able to actually answer it, after deciding she probably couldn't, Jonny opened the door and saw Jac straight ahead in the hallway, leaning up against the wall on the floor.

"Right, how frequent are they?" Jonny asked as he ran next to her and knelt on the floor.

"Every fifteen minutes or so I think." Jac replied as she took deep breaths.

"When was the last one?"

"About ten minutes ago. Mo? What are you doing here?" Jac replied, she knew there was one coming soon.

"I thought it's my turn to watch." Mo joked.

"Right er, lets get you to Holby." Jonny said as he attempted to grab her arm but Jac shook him off.

"No, they'll only turn me away until my waters have broken or I'm dilated and besides, I'm booked in at a suite at the kingfisher clinic."

"Jac that's half an hour away." Jonny stated as Mo stood next to him.

"So? we'll have to wait for me to become further progressed until I get admitted at Holby. Kingfishers will take me now. I'm not arguing Jonny, I'm going to kingfishers even if I have to get a taxi there." Jac explained.

"Right fine. Um, have you packed your bag?" Jonny asked, he knew Jac wasn't going to give in.

"Yeah, it's in the nursery." Jac said tactfully.

"Nursery?"

"Yeah, it used to be the spare room." She murmured. Jonny left to go to the nursery, he wondered what she had done, and Mo knelt down next to Jac.

"Oh my..." Jonny said as he walked into the nursery.

**Thanks for reading! I was going to say that Jac had 3D letters on the wall for the name of Jac's baby and Im not sure what to do. I know it's a girl but I was thinking something Celtic like Imogen or Daniella. Please let me know if you have any other ideas :) Pretty please can you review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

The nursery had lilac walls with a cream carpet that matched the hallway. There was a pair of purple curtains. In one corner, there was a wooden cot with lilac linen in it. In the other corner was a small chest of draws presumably filled with clothes and supplies.

There was a small box filled with soft toys and a bookshelf on the wall filled with nursery rhyme books and children's stories. In the third corner was a white corner sofa with lilac and pink pillows with room for two adults and their baby.

Then on the wall, there was 'Imogen' written in 3D floral letters and above that, was 3 photo frames, one with Jac and Jonny with their arms around each other on Jonny's sofa which was taken by Mo, one with Jac while she was pregnant, almost full term by the looks of it standing in the peace garden which must have been taken by Sacha. She looked beautiful with her long red hair blowing in the wind, she was wearing a tight shirt, cardigan and leggings and her hand was gently pressed on her large bump, for once she was smiling. And the one in the middle was empty which Jonny assumed was for his little girl.

* * *

"Jonny will you hurry up." Mo shouted.

Jonny grabbed the large and heavy bag from the nursery. "Jesus Christ what have you got in here?"

"You don't wanna know." Jac said quietly, she was still waiting for the contraction to come. "Oh um, there's the car seat in my bedroom next to the wardrobe can you get it please?"

"Are you feeling alright?"

"In quite a bit of pain but other than that I'm fine. Why?"

"Nothing I just expected you to be ruder and more violent." Jonny said as he walked into Jac's bedroom.

Jonny came back with the car seat and knelt down next to Mo in front of Jac.

"Right, you ready?"

"I wanna wait until I've had the next contraction, it should be coming any time now." Jac said calmly.

"Okay."

"Jac, Did you say the clinic is half an hour away?" Mo asked.

"Yeah."

"And you definitely want to go there yeah?" Mo asked.

"Yes Maureen." Jac said impatiently.

"Right, Jonny get a few bath towels incase her waters break and a washing up bowl or something incase she's sick in the car."

"No, Ive got some of the cardboard sick bowls on my bedside cabinet, get them."

"Right." Jonny said as he walked into her bedroom again to collect the items.

"Let me guess, you stole them from work?"

"Well duh... Mo, can you get a bottle of water out of my fridge please?"

"Yeah sure." Mo said as she got up. Mo and Jonny met on the way back and Mo pulled Jonny aside.

"Is it me or is she dealing with this rather well?"

"I know! But just you wait until she gets nearer the actually birth!" Jonny whispered and they both returned.

Jac was about to open the water bottle when the contraction came. Jac didn't scream, but she breathed deeply and closed her eyes. Jonny knelt down infront of her.

"Is it the contraction?" He asked.

"No, I'm constipated." Jac snapped sarcastically.

"Aahh." Jac whispered quietly.

"Right Jac I think that the contractions are actually 20 minutes apart so you should only have one more before we get to hospital if we leave in a minute okay?

"Yep- Hang on, we? No no no no no, Mo you're not coming." Jac stated.

"Well then you'd better call a taxi because Jonny's had two pints."

"Great!" Jac sighed sarcastically.

"Jac, Mo would be there even if I was driving anyway; she's the godmother and I want her to be there." Jonny explained.

"Why did I ever agree to that?" Jac groaned as she hit her head against the wall and looked at the ceiling.

"Because you were hungry and I bribed you with donuts." Jonny stated.

"I wondered how you'd got her to agree! I thought you'd have threatened to take away her theatre time!" Mo joked.

"So... She's called Imogen?" Jonny asked, referring to the nursery.

"Yep."

"You know that's a Celtic name." Jonny stated.

"I know." Jac groaned.

Jac took a final deep breath and let it out slowly. "Right, lets go."

"You sure youve packed everything? For you and the baby?"

"100% sure. Thanks to you two, I've been so bored out of my skull that I've unpacked it and re packed it three times." Jac replied.

"We didn't force you to go on maternity leave." Mo said cheekily.

"Oh don't get me started." Jac said as Jonny helped her up. Jac swayed back into the wall.

"Woah! Do you feel dizzy?" Jonny said as he put his hands on her arms for support.

"No, I just lost my balance. I'm fine."

Mo grabbed Jac's large bag and car seat. Jonny grabbed the carrier bag which had towels, sick bowls and a bottle of water in it and he supported Jac with the other hand. They began to walk out of the door. When Jac stopped and turned around.

"Wait wait wait. I need a pee." She stated as she walked into the bathroom. Mo and Jonny laughed at her. So Jac put her middle finger up at them.

"Do. **Not**. Lock. That. Door. Jac." Jonny said firmly. Just to annoy him, Jac locked the bathroom door.

"You stubborn cow." He muttered outside the door. Jac opened the door to find him no more than two inches away from her.

"Jonny I don't need an audience."

"Fine." Jonny said with his hands in the air, he walked back towards the door where Mo was.

As soon as Jac shut the door, Jonny moved back outside the door. Jac knew he would do this so she opened the door again.

"Jonny! Do you want me to wet myself?"

"I do actually that would be quite funny wouldn't it Mo?" He joked. Jac glared at him and slammed the door and locked it again.

* * *

After a few minutes, Jac came out and Jonny was still standing there. She growled at him which made Mo laugh before she walked out of her flat. Luckily, the door was self locking and she had put the spare key in her bag so she ordered Jonny and Mo out and made her way towards the stairs.

"Jac? Don't you want to take the lift?" Jonny asked.

"Knowing my luck it would break down. And besides, you're supposed to keep moving to get the baby into the correct position." Jac said as she slowly made her way down the stairs.

"I like the name Imogen, it's so innocent, unlike her mother." Jonny joked.

"Well I'm glad I have you're approval." Jac snapped as she held tightly onto the handrail. "Hang on, why am I not innocent?" She asked.

"Well you forgot to tell me that you were pregnant for a few weeks, you also forgot to tell me that you had endometriosis for months. And in the last few months, you've black mailed me in got getting you food on the ward, you swore at a patient which I can't believe you got away with, and, you've stolen Elliot's donuts god knows how many times."

"It's not stealing if he leaves them unattended in my office." She stated.

"It's his office too!"

"Oh shut up. Besides, I've seen you take one once or twice." She said cheekily.

* * *

Luckily, Mo's car was quite large so Jac's bags went in the boot, and the baby seat was put in the front next to Mo. They moved the passenger seat as far forward as they could and they leant it forward to give Jac some room in the back and Jonny sat next to her. Jonny kept the carrier bag out and laid the towels out on Jac's seat before he let her get in.

"Right, the next contraction should be due around 6:40pm," Mo began as she was driving. "Do you want me to pull over then so you can get out when it comes?"

"No, just keep driving. Can you turn the air con on please? I'm boiling."

"Sure."

Jonny looked at Jac and she was sweating slightly. "Here." He said as he handed her the cold bottle of water from the carrier bag.

"Thanks."

Five minutes of silence, well you could hear Jac's occasional groan, passed until Jac spoke.

"Listen, you two can stay there when it happens but you're not looking."

"That's fine with me." Mo said happily.

"Me too. I was just thinking-" Jonny said.

"Did it hurt?" Jac joked.

"Haha. But don't you think we should have checked if Jac's dilated? I mean some women's water doesn't break until the very end." He said worriedly.

"You've got nothing to worry about, Jac's contractions are anout 20 minutes apart Jonny. It's probably still going to be a while."

* * *

Another ten minutes passed and Jac put her feet on the back of the chair in front of her. She screwed her eyes closed tightly and held on to the door handle with her left hand, squeezing it.

"Contraction?" Jonny whispered.

"No!" Jac said sarcastically under her breath. Jonny took hold of Jac's right hand for support and she squeezed it tightly.

"Geez, I'm glad I'm not a surgeon."

"Why?" Mo asked from the front, oblivious to Jac's actions.

"She's squeezing my hand like there's no tomorrow." He joked. Jac groaned quietly.

"It's okay to scream you know. You don't have to be quiet." Jonny said softly.

"I'll remember that for the next contraction shall I?" Jac snapped. "Mo, how much longer?" Jac groaned.

"About ten minutes. Not far now." Mo said. Jac hit her head repeatedly on the headrest.

"Be careful, you might kill your two remaining brain cells." Jonny joked.

"Well that's still two more than you have." Jac replied which made Mo laugh at him.

After a few minutes Jac yawned, she rested her head on the car window and closed her eyes.

* * *

When they reached the kingfisher clinic. It appeared that Jac was asleep. Mo stopped the engine and turned round to see Jac, she look so peaceful. Jonny slipped his hand between the side of the car and Mo's seat. He pushed down the button to undo Jac's window. The sudden jolt awoke her instantly.

"Jonny that was cruel." Mo said as she saw Jac's confused face.

"Wait, am I in labour?" Jac asked sleeping as she looked at the dry towels she was sitting on.

"Yes Jac." Jonny replied.

"Oh god. I thought that was a dream." Jac said which made Jonny and Mo laugh.

"Right, lets go shall we." Jonny said as he got out of the car.

Mo grabbed Jac's bag and the car seat and Jonny attempted to help Jac out of the car but she, of course, refused his help. They had parked less than 10m away from the centre and Jac began walking towards the entrance with Jonny and Mo in behind her.

She suddenly stopped and pulled a strange face. it was because she felt a strange trickle. No, she couldn't be wetting herself could she?A few seconds later, Jonny wondered why she had stopped and abruptly, a gush of straw coloured water come from the top of Jac's leggings out on to the pavement.

"Woah, that feels weird." Jac groaned and Jonny laughed at her.

"Well, at least you didn't make a mess inside." Jonny stated.

"Or in my car for that matter." Mo joked. "Come on, lets get you inside." Mo said as she avoided the puddle and placed her arm supportively around Jac's shoulders.

"Get off of me." Jac said sternly as they entered the clinic.

**Thanks for reading, please review :) **


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello, would you like a wheelchair?" The receptionist asked as she had just seen Jac's water break outside through the glass doors.

"No thanks. I'm Jac Naylor I've had contractions every twenty minutes, my obstetrician is Dr Hyman." Jac said calmly. Immediately, Jonny burst out laughing but Mo restrained herself and shook her head at Jonny. Jac rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't worry, we've had reactions much worse than that." The receptionist said sweetly as she clicked her mouse and brought up Jac's file on the screen.

"Right, if you'd like to follow me." She said as she led them down a warmly lit corridor. "You're in suite 4." She said as she opened the door. "If you'd like to make yourself comfortable, I'll go and tell Dr Hyman you're here. He's with another patient at the moment but he won't be long okay? I'll get a midwife to come here in the meantime."

"Thank you." Jonny said as they walked into the suite and closed the door behind them.

The suite was massive! There was one main room and an ensuite. In the main room, there was a wide, soft bed for Jac on the right side of the door, there was a sofa adjacent to the bed covered in various cushions. There was a large flat screen TV mounted on the wall. There was also a chest of empty draws and a large wardrobe. The room was light and airy.

"Jesus Christ! How much are you paying for this?" Jonny asked as he looked around the private room.

"Nearly two grand." Jac groaned as she leant against the edge of the bed.

"What! Jac that's ridiculous." Jonny stated.

"Yeah well everything is included in the price and that includes overnight. Also, I'm the one giving birth so shut up."

"Mo put my bag on here." Jac demanded as she put her hand on the bed behind her; she was still standing up.

"There should be a please in there somewhere." Mo said. She groaned as she lifted the very heavy gym bag onto the bed.

"Sure." Jac replied as she unzipped the bag and pulled out a black piece of clothing, some knickers and a pad. She was just about to go to the bathroom to get changed when Jonny jumped in front of her and poked his head around the bathroom.

"Jonny!" Jac shrieked angrily.

"I was just checking of there was a lock on the door." He stated.

"And is there?" Mo asked.

"Nope." Jonny replied cheerfully. As he let Jac step into the bathroom.

"If you come in here I swear you'll be dead Maconie." Jac stated as she slammed the door.

A few minutes later and Jac came out. She was wearing a black nightie with buttons at the top. It had straps and it came just below her knee. Jac walked out bare feet and she put her clothes, including her wet leggings, in a carrier bag which she put under her bed. Jac pulled a pair of small black slippers out of her bag, dropped them on the floor and slipped her feet into them.

Jac suddenly raised her hand to her bump and groaned in pain. Jac leaned her other hand on the bed and dropped her head with her eyes squeezed shut.

"Do you want to sit down?" Jonny whispered as he gently rubbed her back. Jac couldn't speak so she shook her head. Mo sat down on the sofa and watched Jac. She felt sympathetic as she remembered the pain that she went through last year.

* * *

After a few minutes, Jac relaxed a little. Jonny was still rubbing her back when there was a knock at he door. Two young nurses walked in.

"Hi, im Lauren and this is Zoe. Right here is the menu." She said as she placed it on the table. "The air con remote is on your bedside table and Mr Hyman will be along shortly. If you would like to get on the bed, we can check if you're dilated yet." Lauren said sweetly as she walked up to Jac.

"Are you the father?" Zoe asked as Lauren helped Jac onto the bed.

"Yeah, Im Jonny. This is Mo, the godmother." Jonny said as he shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you. So, Jac have you're waters broken yet?"

"Yeah, about ten minutes ago." She groaned. Jac was laid on the bed with the back of the bed raised at a 45° angle.

"How far apart are the contractions?" Lauren asked.

"About twenty minutes." Jac answered.

"How many have you had and how long do they last?"

"Um, 5 I think and about 60 seconds."

"Right if Mo and Jonny could step to the side of Jac to give her some privacy and Jac if you just want to prop you're legs up for me please that would be great."

Jac waited for Mo and Jonny to move towards her bedside so that they weren't going to see anything before she raised her knees, slipped her knockers down and pressed her slippers onto the bed. Lauren only looked for a few seconds before she announced,

"Right, you're only 2cm dilated so far." Jac pulled her knickers up,mput her legs back down and slowly sat up.

"You're free eat and drink something if you feel like it to keep your energy levels up for later. You can come to the nurses office just down the corridor to order anything from the menu and the chef will make it especially for you. That sofa over there is a sofa bed and there is a duvet and spare pillows in the wardrobe for you two." Lauren said as she nodded towards Mo and Jonny.

"Have you got your birthing plan?

"I haven't done one." Jac stated.

"Oh why doesn't that surprise me." Jonny said sarcastically.

"Well, it will probably take anywhere between 6 and 12 hours until you become fully dilated so try to get some rest and push the button if you need anything. Dr Hyman will be with you soon." Zoe said as the two nurses left the room.

* * *

Half an hour later, it was 7:30pm and Jac had already had another contraction. The next was due in around ten minutes. Dr Hyman had been to see Jac who had denied any pain relief. He explained things to her, did an ultrasound (which revealed that the baby was in the perfect position) and said that they would be back to check her in 30 minutes.

Mo had unfolded the sofa bed and laid out the pillows and duvet for her and Jonny. However, Jonny didn't have any intention of sleeping. He was sitting in a chair next to Jac who was lying on her side, facing Jonny. She was Mo pulled up the second chair next to Jonny and she texted Sacha to update him.

"Why don't you get some rest?" Jonny said softly as he stroked the stray bit of hair out of Jac's face.

"I can't. Can you pass me my bag?"

"What do you want?" Jonny asked. He heaved the bag onto his lap and opened it, he was ready to get what she wanted.

"There's a few bottles of powerade in the side pocket can you get me one?"

"Yep, what one?" Jonny asked as he saw there were two bottles of red and two of the blue one.

"Um, red please."

"Here you go." Jonny said as he handed her the bottle and placed her bag back under her bed.

Jac nodded in thanks and sat up a little to take a few sips before she put the bottle on her bedside cabinet.

"You hungry?" He asked. He knew that Mo and himself hadn't had any and he doubted that Jac had had any either.

"A bit."

"Right have a look through here and see what you fancy." Jonny said as he passed Jac the menu.

On the menu was a variety of hot meals, light snacks and drinks. There was loads for breakfast lunch and dinner. After a few minutes, Jac whispered

"I'll have a BLT baguette."

"Okay, Mo what do you want?"

"Same please."

"Right I'll have the same and make it easy." Jonny said. "I'll go and order them now. Mo, you want a tea or coffee?" Jonny asked knowing that Jac didn't need one because she had her powerade. Mo looked at Jac apprehensively.

"Go on have it, I'm fine with the smell of coffee now. I think." Jac said as she laid back down on her side and snuggled her face into the pillow.

"Right, I'll have a coffee then."

"Okay." Jonny said cheerfully as he left the room.

As soon as Jonny left, Mo jumped into his seat so that she was closer to Jac.

"Jac, I know you're tired but just listen to me... Jonny's mum... Died in a car crash, when he finished nursing school. They were so close when he was growing up and even through his education she was there for him no matter what... I know you've chosen Imogen and I think that's a wonderful name, but would you consider having, Louise, Jonny's mum's name... as Imogen's middle name?" Mo asked softly knowing that it would mean the world to Jonny.

"I'll think about it." Jac said as she smiled. Mo took this as a almost definite yes so she leant back in the chair, a little more at ease.

Jac tensed up again and curled up as small as her bump would let her. Mo leant forward again and gently rubbed Jac's arm to support her through her contraction.

"I think I was lucky. My labour only lasted just over an hour." Mo joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah and I remember every hand-crushing second of it." Jac joked under her breath.

"Listen, what are you going to do about letting Jonny see that baby when this is over? Because he's not going to want to leave you're side. Heck he hasn't wanted to leave you these 8 1/2 months but you made him!" She joked softly.

"I don't know. If he wants to... he can... move in to my place I suppose." Jac mumbled and just as she finished, Jonny opened the door.

"You fancy that Jonny?" Mo said.

"What?" Jonny asked as he sat in the seat next to Mo.

"Jac said if you wanted to, you could move in with her."

"Really?"

"It's up to you." Jac croaked.

"Oh by the way she's just had another contraction." Mo stated.

"Right well, Jac I'd love to move in with you and Imogen." Jonny said cheerfully.

"Actually, it's Imogen Louise." Jac stated, she wasn't in the mood for arguing surnames names now.

"What... I-"

"Mo told me... About your Mum. It was her idea." Jac said smiling at Jonny's beaming face.

"Mo thank you." Jonny said as he jumped up and hugged her in a Sacha Leevy way - the bear hug.

"And you too of course! Thank you so much!" Jonny said as he awkwardly hugged Jac whilst her bump got in the way.

Finally, Jonny let go of Jac. "I'm just going to clean my face quickly." Jac said as she painfully hung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Jonny grabbed her bag and passed Jac her face and make up wipes.

* * *

She closed the bathroom door and looked in the mirror. Here eyeliner and mascara hadn't run but she wiped it off anyway. She wiped her face all over to remove the sweat and grime that she could feel on her skin. After a few minutes, Jac left the bathroom and slid back into bed.

There was a knock at the door and Mo said quietly "come in." It was Zoe and Lauren, the two nurses, who were carrying a tray each. They left the trays on the table that went over Jac's bed and said "the chef hopes you enjoy it." Cheerfully before they left.

Jonny was the closest so he got up and handed Jac and Mo their baguettes. He also handed Mo her coffee.

* * *

After five minutes, Jac had had 2/3 of her baguette and Mo and Jonny had finished theirs and their coffee. Jac's plate was in front of her, she was lying on her side. Mo saw that her eyelids were drooping again so she took her plate and put it on the bedside cabinet.

"Go on it's still going to be a while, get some rest." Mo whispered softly as she got up and swapped chairs with Jonny so that he was closest. Jac soon fell asleep but she was awakened suddenly after only a few minutes.

Jac groaned and saw that Mo and Jonny were looking directly at her. Jac turned onto her other side so that she was facing away from them and tried to keep her moans under control however, she couldn't stay quiet. She felt Jonny's hand gently running her lower back.

"Can you turn the air con up please?" Jac groaned.

"Sure." Jonny said as he had just felt how hot Jac's back was. He and Mo were pretty cold but it didn't matter as long as Jac was comfortable.

After five minutes, Mo checked that Jac was fast asleep again.

"Listen, i know she said that you could move in with her, but that was probably the endorphins. when you leave here, make sure you take it slowly and dont do anything she doesnt want you to okay?" Mo whispered.

"Yep, I know." Jonny whispered.

"How do you feel now that you're hours away from being a daddy?"

"It's scary... But it's amazing." Jonny whispered as he watched Jac peacefully sleeping.

* * *

After just another few minutes, Jonny began texting someone and his phone began vibrating as he recieved a call.

"I'll just take this outside okay?" Jonny said and Mo nodded. Jonny left and closed the door behind him.

"Sacha?"

_"Hey, I just got Mo's text, how's Jac? Is the baby out yet?" _

"No, her contractions are still 15-20 minutes apart but um, she's just resting for now."

_"Right well, Ive collected a few cards and gifts for Jac so I thought I'd bring them down to maternity in a minute."_

"We're not at holby, Jac's gone private."

_"Oh right, well can you give me the name of it and I'll just drop them off, I can imagine she's not really up to visiters at the moment."_

"It's kingfishers clinic. Sacha would you be able to stop off at mine and Mo's quickly just to get us a set of clothes and a few toiletries. It look like we're going to be here all night."

_"Yeah sure."_

"Right well, you can check our addresses on our medical records yeah? And my spare key is under the door mat, Mo's is under the flower pot to the right of the door. Sorry, It's just I really want to be back in there with Jac."

_"Of course, I'll ring you when I get here okay?"_

"Yeah that's great thanks Sacha."

_"No worries." _

Jonny entered the room to find Jac getting up and reaching into her bag. "What you doing?" Jonny asked. Jac replied silently by holding up a pad into the air as she walked into the bathroom.

"Nice." Jonny said sarcastically.

"You asked." Jac said as she shut the bathroom door.

**thanks for reading, please please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Jac was just washing her hands when the next contraction came. She groaned loudly and just managed to turn the tap off. After hearing her groan, Jonny jumped up and ran to the bathroom door.

"Jac, you decent?"

"No." Jac lied under her breath.

"Well, Im coming in anyway." Jonny said as he quickly opened the door, he went to close it if she wasn't decent, but he found her on her knees, in front of the sink, fully clothed. Jonny left the door open and knelt behind her.

"You lying cow." He said jokily as he gently rubbed her back. "Are you sure you don't want any pain relief?"

"Yes im sure." Jac said firmly. "I don't want anything to go wrong." Jac groaned.

"Right okay. By the way, Sacha's coming here. He'll still be around twenty minutes. He's just bringing me and Mo some spare clothes and that. He said he understands if you don't want visitors but I'm sure he'd love to pop in quickly." Jonny said softly.

"He might as well if he's coming all that way." Jac whispered. Jonny knew she wanted to see Sacha, she just didn't want him to know that.

* * *

After a few minutes on the floor, Jonny asked,

"Right, you wanna get back into bed?"

"Yeah. Give me a hand up."

"Jesus! You weigh a tonne!" He joked as he heaved her up.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Jonny had just recieved a phone call from Sacha to say that he had arrived. Jonny went out and helped Sacha to carry the balloon and the several gift bags that were for Jac and the baby. The receptionist said that they could hide them in the store room for now so they did so and went back to the car to grab Mo and Jonny's things. Sacha had grabbed a gym bag for Jonny, a large hand bag for Mo, and he also had a small carrier bag for Jac for during the birth.

Jonny and Sacha arrived outside of Jac's suite to find Mo guarding the door.

"Jac told me not to let you in for a few minutes because she's having another contraction." Mo said to Sacha.

"Well _I'm_ going in." Jonny stated as he grabbed his bag off of Sacha and quickly opened and closed the door. For the few brief seconds that the door was opened, Mo and Sacha could hear Jac groaning.

"Thanks for bringing my stuff." Mo said as she took her bag off of Sacha.

"No worries. There's just a clean set of clothes, pyjamas and some toiletries like your toothbrush and that.. How is Jac's private suite?"

"It's bloody massive! And the whole clinic is brilliant, we got here and Jac had only had like three contractions and they admitted her straight away because she's paying like two grand! She was only 2cm dilated when we first came in, if she'd have gone to Holby, we'd have been sent home."

"How dilated is she now?"

"Her obstetrician who, don't laugh, is called Mr Hyman, checked on her ten minutes ago and she was still only just over 3 cm dilated."

"So it's going to be a long night for the three, well technically, four of you then." Sacha concluded.

* * *

Jonny opened the door, "you can come in now." He said quietly as he let them enter. Sacha looked into the room. There was only the bedside lamp on, facing the ceiling next to Jac's bed because the light was making her 'dizzy and nauseous.' Jac was lying on the bed that was still at 45° and her back was propped up by pillows. She had also only moment ago, tied her hair up in a high ponytail to make herself presentable. She smiled as she saw Sacha enter.

"I can't believe this day had finally come!" Sacha said softly as he stood on the opposite side of the bed where the chairs were; which Mo and Jonny sat in.

"It might not even be today, it might end up being 3 o'clock tomorrow morning." Jac moaned.

"Well it's great to see that your in good spirits!" Sacha said sarcastically.

"Here. I bought you a few things to keep you occupied." Sacha said as he gave Jac the carrier bag. Jac took out the magazines, the she pulled out a stack of DVDs and a large bag of salted popcorn.

"Mo told me that there was a TV in here so I thought you could borrow some of my DVDs." Sacha said cheerfully. "I find it easier to fall asleep watching a movie in bed so it might help you rest."

Jac continued rummaging in the bag and found a bag of donuts, a bar of chocolate, some puzzle books, a pack of pens and her work ipad. When Jac saw here work ipad, her face lit up. Jonny dived forwards to take it off of her but Sacha stopped him.

"It's alright, don't worry, I've changed the password for patient files and all of your documents so you can only open the two app folders that are full of games and quizzes I downloaded for you."

"How can you change the password if you didn't know it in the first place?" Jac asked.

"I asked Mr Hanssen." Sacha replied. Jac then knew that Mr Hanssen had to have her password and everyone else's so that if they ever forgot it, there was a back up.

Jac gave a weak smile and Sacha hugged Jac but she groaned in pain.

"Sorry, was it another contraction?"

"No, im just.. achy." She stated quietly.

"What pain relief have you had?"

"Oh, that would be... None." Jonny interrupted.

"Why not?"

"I don't want anything to go wrong." Jac whispered.

"Oh and I got this for you Jonny." Sacha said as he handed him a massage technique book.

"He need that; he's awful at shoulder massages." Jac joked.

"Right well, id better get going. Oh look at the time, it's already 9pm. Listen, I wish you good luck, let me know if you need anything from home and you have to ring me when she's born okay? Even if it's at 2 in the morning."

"Yeah, will do Sacha." Jac replied.

"Bye." Sacha said as he shut the door behind him.

"Right, shall I put a movie on then?"

"Yeah. Put this one on." Jac said as she handed Jonny The Perks of Being A Wallflower.

"This is an emotional film Jac, you're not going to go all soppy on me are you?" He joked as he set up the DVD.

"Here, move over." Jonny said as he stood next to Jac's bed. Jac shifted over and Jonny jumped into bed next to her. He put his arm around her shoulders as Mo organised the two soft chairs next to Jac's bed so that she could sit on one and put her feet on the other. After Jac had quickly been to the toilet, she got back into bed next to Jonny. He pressed play and opened the popcorn. Mo took a large handful of it before he placed the bag in between himself and Jac as they nibbled at the popcorn.

Ten minutes into the film, Jonny felt Jac tense up in his arms. He quickly grabbed his phone and started his stopwatch app.

"I'm seeing how far they are apart exactly, then we can see if they're getting any closer." He explained softly. Jac stayed silent in Jonny's arm for a minute or two as the film continued.

"Pass me a blue powerade please." She murmured. Jonny looked down at Mo who reached into Jac's bag and got one for her.

"Thanks." Jac whispered.

Jonny saw that Mo was tapping on her phone, presumably updating Jac's progress on Facebook every five minutes which Jac wouldn't see because she didn't have an account. Jonny looked at Jac who was staring into space.

"Are either of you even watching this?" He asked which received two shaking heads. Jonny turned it from DVD to TV and put it on capital fm quietly.

"No, no ,no I don't think so." Jac said as she stole the switch from Jonny and out it on Kerrang!.

"Listen, what you said about moving in... Did you mean it?"

"Yes, if you want to."

"Of course I do." Jonny replied warmly as he rubbed her arm.

"Well, if Mo drops me off when I'm discharged, you could go home and pack for a few days. Then you can help me to clear you some space and we could book the removals van for next week. Did the furniture come with your flat or-"

"No."

"Well that makes it easier, I suppose. All we need to do is maybe get an extra wardrobe for you."

"That sounds perfect." Jonny said sleepily.

"You can go to sleep you know. I'll wake you if anything happens."

"No, I don't want to miss anything."

"If you two love birds are listening, I'm just going to ring Elliot and see if I can switch to a later shift tomorrow okay?"

"Yep, can you ask Elliot to tell Mr Hanssen that my 2 weeks paternity leave starts tomorrow please?"

"Yep sure." Mo replied as she left the room. Just before the door shut, it opened again and Mr Hyman entered.

"Sorry to interrupt but I'm due to check your dilation again Jac." He said softly. Jonny slipped off of the bed and stood by Jac's side.

"Im just going to the little boys' room." Jonny said as he slipped into the ensuite and shut the door.

Jac slipped her knickers down and propped her knees up. Dr Hyman slipped his gloves on an examined Jac. After Jac quietly groaned, Dr Hyman apologised and pulled his gloves off. Jac pulled her knickers up and sat cross legged on the bed.

"Right you're about 4cm dilated so it shouldn't be too long now okay, how're you feeling?"

"Tired. Every time I get to sleep another contraction comes." Jac admitted.

"Are you sure you don't want any pain killers?"

"Yes."

"Right well, seeing as you haven't made a birth plan, can I just ask you a few questions?" He asked as he picked up his clipboard and pen.

"Fire away." Jac said sleepily as Jonny exited the bathroom.

"How dilated?" Jonny asked as he sat on the chair next to Jac. Then Mo entered and sat next to Jonny.

"4cm." She replied.

"Right so, when you deliver the baby, would you like the baby to be given straight to you, or cleaned up first?"

"I-I um..."

"We do recommend immediate skin to skin contact."

"I... Straight to me." Jac finally answered.

"Okay, would you like to be given the injection in your thigh to speed up the delivery of the placenta?"

"Yes please."

"Once you have delivered, and spent a bit of time with your baby, would you like her to go to our nursery or would you like a cot in here?"

"Definitely a cot in here." Jonny interrupted. "Sorry I-"

"No it's fine, I'd like a cot please."

"Okay. Have you decided if you would like to breast feed your child or use formula. Once again, I must recommend that you breast feed because it has all the nutrients that your baby will need and it helps their immune system more than formulas do." He explained. Jac looked at Jonny who was smiling, so was Mo; they couldnt imagine Jac breast feeding a child.

"Um, I... Think ill try breast feeding first." She said slowly which shocked both Mo and Jonny.

"Right okay... Getting back to the labour, have you tried any of the positions that I told you about?"

"Yes." Jac replied quietly. She knew that Jonny and Mo would be surprised and that they would probably laugh at the image of Jac on all fours.

"And, have you found one that you prefer?"

"Either back propped up on the bed or standing I think."

"Right, have you tried standing with the father supporting you?" He suggested. "It's quite popular but I'll leave you too it." He said softly as he left the room.

"Elliot's cleared the theatre lists so I don't have to go in until the day after tomorrow so thank you Jac."

"Oh I'm glad my pain gets you a day off Maureen."

"Well it got you the best part of a day off when it was my go didn't it?"

"Whatever." Jac sighed.

"Right, I'm going to have a power nap, wake me if anything changes please." Mo said as she got into the double sofa bed which was in the darker part of the room. She was still wearing her scrubs and hoodie that she had come from the hospital in however, if she wore her pyjamas, she would look rather stupid when the midwives came in when Jac was giving birth.

"Lucky for some. I can't sleep for more than ten minutes." Jac moaned. "Actually, Jonny remind me to scream on the next- ow ow ow ow ow ooowwww!" Jac groaned as she grabbed her stomach. "Jonny next time use a condom yeah?" Jac snapped as she groaned more.

Jonny laughed at her. "There's going to be a next time?" He joked.

"Will you shut- aahhh." Jac screamed.

"Do you mind, I'm trying to sleep here." Mo said as she turned over and wrapped the pillow round her head.

Jonny jumped up and grabbed he phone off of the bedside table.

"That one was about 16 and a 1/2 minutes apart." Jonny stated.

"Great." Jac replied as she tried to refrain from crying, successfully.

* * *

After a few minutes Jac pushed the button to make her bed sit up more and leant back on it.

"Jonny, get me one of those donuts that Sacha got me." Jac demanded. Jonny got one out of the packet of five and passed it to Jac.

"Would I be eaten alive if I had one?" Jonny asked.

"Yes. But I really need to start losing weight so have one before I eat the whole packet." Jac said.

Jonny took a bite out of his donut before he spoke to Jac, "Jac you don't need to lose weight. You haven't even had the baby yet. You watch, as soon as you've had our little Imogen, the baby weight will just fall off of you. Especially once the hormones have died down a bit and you won't be craving things every five minutes." He joked.

"Oh god I just remembered." Jac said grumpily.

"What?"

"Once this baby's out I get periods again which mean endo pain..." Jac groaned as she let her head fall backwards and hit the pillow.

"It's alright. I'll come with you to Mr T and we can get the pain sorted. I'm sure there are other things you can try, even if it means having a few days off a month. I'm sure Elliot would be happy for you to do paper work at home. That way you could spend more time with Imogen." He suggested.

"What? And have everyone know when I'm on? No thanks."

"Well if your in pain at work, I think they'll automatically assume that anyway." Jonny stated as he swallowed the last of his donut.

* * *

**Midnight**.

"Right you are 6cm dilated so not long to go now. I'll leave you to rest." Mr Hyman said as he left the room. Now Jac was having contractions every ten minutes and they were lasting nearly two minutes. Jac had got the occasional 5 minute nap but she was shattered. Jonny had slept for nearly an hour although he didn't mean to fall asleep, Jac just didn't want to wake him; her groaning did that.

Mo stretched and got up out of the bed. She sat in the chair next to Jonny.

"Was that Dr Hyman? How far now?" Mo asked sleepily.

"6cm. I need a pee." Jac replied as she slowly got up and walked or waddled, into the bathroom.

"I can't imagine why, she's only drank four bottle of powerade and nearly the whole jug of water." Jonny said to Mo. "Although she has sweated half of that out."

* * *

After a few minutes Jac came out slowly, clutching her stomach. Her knees buckled as she exited the bathroom and Jonny ran and slid onto his knees in front of her.

"What's wrong? You feel dizzy? Sick?"

"Contraction... Moron." Jac snapped. Jonny laughed a little and gently rubbed her arms until it passed.

Jonny helped Jac back up. "Come on get back into bed."

"No, I'm getting changed." Jac murmured as she went to bent down to pick her bag up however this caused her too much pain so she shot back up. Mo picked Jac's bag up for her and rested it on her own lap. Jac took out another nightie, pad and pair of knickers and went to the bathroom to get changed.

When she came out, Mo was tapping on her phone again and Jonny had gotten back onto Jac's bed. He was lying on his side and he patted the space next to him, signalling Jac to lie next to him.

"Jonny get off. Please I just want some space of my own." Jac said desperately as she stood next to the bed.

"Okay, I understand." Jonny said softly as he slipped off of the bed and into the chair.

Jac got into the bed, and laid on her side facing Jonny and Mo. she looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 12:25am. It was going to be a long morning.

**Thanks for reading! Please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"I've got an idea to help you relax. Face that way and swing your legs over the side of the bed." Jonny said to Jac.

"Why?"

"Just trust me." Jac rolled her eyes before she did as she was told and faced away from him. Jonny jumped on the bed behind her and straddled his legs either side of her. He placed the massage techniques book next to him, open on the first page.

He gently stroked from her shoulders down to her elbows. The he rested his hands on her shoulders and moved is thumbs in firm circular motions behind her shoulder blade.

"Mmm... Bit harder... Mmmm." Jac moaned lightly.

"You know, if I couldn't see what Jonny is doing, that would have sounded incredibly wrong." Mo joked. After five minutes, Jonny stopped and read a page about lower back massages for women in labour.

Jonny wrapped his hands around Jac's waist and used him thumbs once again in circular motions in the dimples at the bottom of her spine. He did it firmly. And Jac moaned softly again.

"Will you two get a room." Mo joked.

"I'm paying for this room so you can go and wait outside if you- aahhh." Jac groaned.

Jonny grabbed his phone from behind him with one hand while he rubbed Jac's back with the other.

"That one was 7 and a 1/2 minutes apart."

"Great."

Jonny slipped off of the bed and sat in the chair next to Mo.

"How about we use your iPad to order some shopping to be delivered either later today or tomorrow. It'll save us having to go out and it'll give us something to do." Jonny suggested as he tucked his chair in so that he was a close as possible to Jac.

"Fine, pass me the ipad then." Jac demanded as she laid on her side facing Jonny. She put the ipad, which was on its stand in between her and Jonny and went onto the Internet browser. Jonny saw the last site that Jac was on.

"You were looking at 'Taking a baby to work'?" Jonny said unsurprised.

"Yeah. I'm going to start of doing paperwork with Imogen in my office, and then when she gets to about 3 or 4 months, I'll start taking her to the Crèche."

"Im surprised you haven't got you're own Mary Poppins." He joked.

"I was going to get a nanny, but if I do breast feed, I'll need to go over and see her a few times a day."

"Right so it's only to breast feed nothing to do with the fact that you're going to miss her?... So when were you going to start going into work?"

"As soon as I get bored. You moving in and sorting out the flat will keep me occupied for a while but I'll probably go back part time for flexible hours after a month." Jac explained.

"Blimey, that's longer than I thought you'd take off. Mind you, I suppose that's why they haven't even got you a replacement."

"Yeah, Elliot said that he doesn't mind doing some overtime to catch up with the numbers for me. But come on let's do the shopping. And we're not getting any unhealthy crap; as soon as this baby is out, I'm not eating anything unhealthy. And I'm not going to drink alcohol." Jac stated.

"Can I have that in writing? I'm joking." Jonny said sternly.

"Jonny, you do realise that you can't go out and get hammered once a week like you normally do If you want anything to do with this baby."

"of course I do... Once a fortnight?"

"whatever I say you'll do it anyway."

* * *

"Right, 'Pick a delivery slot.'" Jonny read off of the screen after they had just ordered over £200 worth of food, drink, toiletries and baby supplies.

"There is 4pm, 5pm, 6:20pm and 7:15pm today. Shall we get it done today or tomorrow?"

"Today, I barely have any food at home."

"Right okay. Lets go for the 5pm, that should give us enough time yeah?"

"Dont rush me." Jac said firmly. "but we should be ready by then."

"Um card, where's my card." Jonny said as he rummaged through his wallet.

"I'll pay for it. Pass me my bag." Jac demanded as she sat up.

"You sure?, I can pay."

"No, £213.43 would probably bankrupt you." Jac replied as she took her purse out of her bag that Jonny put on his lap.

* * *

**4am**

"Right. Jac you are now fully dilated!" Dr Hyman said cheerfully.

"Oh thank god for that." Jac replied as she pulled her knickers up.

"Would you like any of the following equipment to be brought in for you to try?" He asked as he gave Jac his clipboard.

-Birthing ball.

-Large Bean bag.

-Kneeling Pad.

-Birthing Seat.

-Sheets for standing birth.

"Um, can I try a birthing ball?"

"Of course."

"Actually, could you bring two birthing balls and a bean bag please." Jonny said which earned him a glare from Jac.

"Yes. Sorry, whats your name?" Dr Hyman asked.

"Jonny." He replied.

"Okay, are you the father?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Jac sighed.

"Right well, here we give the opportunity for the fathers to help deliver the baby. You can be the first to touch your baby and then hand it to Jac. That is if both of you are happy with that?" He suggested.

"Yes we are." Jonny replied instantly.

"Jac?" Dr Hyman asked.

"Um..."

"Please Jac." Jonny pleaded.

"Oh fine." Jac gave in.

"Right, I'll go and get the equipment then." Dr Hyman finished as he left them.

Just as he left the room, another one of Jac's, now 5 minute apart, contractions came. Jac held her breath and grabbed her stomach.

"Jac. Breathe. Breathe Jac come on." Jonny said as Jac's face was turning red. Finally she took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

**Thanks for reading, please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**30 Minutes later, 4:30am **

"Come on Jac, I can see the head. You can do this." Jonny said as he watched Jac frantically trying to manage the pain. Jac was lying down on the bed with her knees propped up by her feet. She was also crushing Mo's hand. Dr Hyman and Zoe, the young nurse were standing either side of Jonny who was ready to hold his baby.

"Right Jac, don't push at the moment otherwise you might tear okay?" Dr Hyman said gently. Jac nodded and pushed her head into the pillow.

Slowly, Jonny could see Imogen's head emerging. "Right Jonny, if you use one hand to support the baby's head. That's it, Jac still don't push okay, you're doing really well."

"I'm too tired." Jac whispered.

"Jac you haven't got long now just hang on in there." Mo said softly as she gently rubbed Jac's arm with her other hand that wasn't being crushed.

"Right, both of the shoulders are out now, you can push when you feel the need to." Dr Hyman said to Jac. Jonny was supporting his baby's head and shoulders with both hands. She was covering in what he referred to as 'Jac's Blood and Gunk' but he didn't care because he was touching his little girl for the first time.

* * *

After a bit more screaming and some coarse language, Jac was nearly done.

"Jac one last push sweetheart."

"I can't." Jac whispered sleepily but as she said that, Imogen started crying.

"Yes you can Jac, you've done so well, just one last push. Ready; 3,2,1 Well done!" Jonny said cheerfully as he caught his baby. Jonny cradled her in his arms for a millisecond before Dr Hyman told him to place her on Jac's chest.

"Time of birth, 4:49am"

"Here you go." Jonny said emotionally as he placed his crying baby chest down onto Jac's chest. She immediately stopped crying as soon as she felt the warmth of her Mother's heartbeat.

Despite being covered in 'gunk' Jac placed her hands gently on Imogen's back and rubbed them up and down, being careful to avoid the umbilical cord become wrapped around Imogen's leg.

"See, you're a natural already." Jonny said softly as he tickled Imogen's cheek with his finger.

"Right, we're giving you the injection to deliver the placenta." Dr Hyman said as Zoe injected Jac's thigh.

"If you would like, you could try breast feeding now. The stimulation will make your uterus contract more to get the placenta out quicker."

Jac looked at Jonny. She was overwhelmed, she didn't know what to do. She wanted to clean up, sleep, comfort her baby and let Jonny help at the same time.

"We can try it yeah? And if it doesn't work out we can try again another time." Jonny said softly. Jac nodded so Jonny put Jac's bed up a little further so that she was sitting almost upright and she was supported.

Jac gently manoeuvred Imogen so that she was resting in Jac's arms. Jac still had her knees up because she was waiting for the placenta so she rested her arms on her knees and made herself comfortable whilst Jonny wrapped Imogen gently in a white fluffy towel. Once they were both comfortable and Mo was looking down at her phone, presumably updating Facebook, Jac unbuttoned the first few buttons of her nightie. She pulled the nightie open on her left side and gently lifted her baby's face towards her breast. After a few nervous seconds for Jac, Imogen opened her mouth and attached on to Jac.

Jac smiled as she began to suck. "That's brilliant. Most people don't manage it first time." Zoe said softly as she got the dish ready for Jac's placenta. "Most mums don't feed at certain times or intervals, they just feed when their baby is hungry. Within the first 24 hours, we'd normally expect you to breastfeed 8-12 times. If you need any help with breast feeding or anything else just let us know okay, we're here to help."

"Jonny pass me my phone. Is it alright if I ring someone?" Jac asked as she looked at Dr Hyman. Because Jac's suite was quite far from their intensive care baby unit, he nodded and smiled.

"_Hello_?" He croaked sleepily.

"Sacha, it's Jac."

_"So, what's the news_?" He asked excitedly.

"She's here."

_"Congratulations mummy_!"

"Thanks." Jac whispered.

_"Seeing as we're pretty much brother and sister, doses that mean im an uncle_?"

"I suppose so, you'll have to ask Maconie though."

Jac moved the phone away from her mouth and asked, "Sacha wants to know if he can be Imogen's uncle." Jonny smiled and nodded.

"He said yes."

_"Right I can imagine you're a little sleepy so I'll leave you to have some baby time. Thanks for letting me know."_

"No worries, bye."

_"Bye Jac."_

Jac gave Jonny the phone and he put it on the bedside table.

"Would you like to do the honours?" Dr Hyman asked as he clamped the unbiblical cord in two places whilst she continued to breastfeed.

"Of course." Jonny replied. He made a neat little cut and let Dr Hyman move the rest of the umbilical cord out of the way. "That'll fall off in a week or so. Don't fully bath her until it has come off okay?"

"Yes."

* * *

"Right, I think the placenta is almost there. And... It's out." He said as he caught it in the bowl. "You'll probably bleed quite heavily for the first few days and then it'll be a bit lighter for the next few weeks. You might notice that the bleeding will be heavier when you breastfeed... Right, is it okay if I do the APGAR assessment whilst your breast feeding?" He asked softly.

"Sure." Jac whispered. After a few minutes, Dr Hyman announced, "right, your baby scores an 8 which means she's doing well. Have you got a name for her yet?"

"Imogen Louise..." Jonny began.

"Imogen Louise Maconie." Jac stated.

"Maconie?"

"Yes. Why, would you prefer Naylor?" Jac said sarcastically yet softly as she watched her baby breast feeding. She was almost hugging Jac's breast with her small arms and her tiny fingers.

"Of course not. Imogen Louise Maconie." Jonny said quietly which made Mo smile.

"Right, I just need to put this on you Jonny." Zoe said as she attached a wrist band on Jonny's wrist. "And one for you." She said as she put one on Jac's wrist. "And a little one for you." She whispered as Jac gently took Imogen's wrist away from her breast, though she didn't seem to mind it, and Zoe carefully tied the wrist band on her.

* * *

After a few minutes of Zoe and Dr Hyman writing things on their clipboard, Imogen had finished and Jac winded her. Lauren, the other young nurse came in with a trolley followed by some porters who wheeled in a wooden cot and a changing table. "Are we ready to weigh her?" Lauren asked sweetly as she nodded towards the small set of scales on the trolley.

"Jonny, you take her." Jac whispered as she opened up the towel. Imogen had been cleaned and dried by the towel so Jonny picked her up and placed her gently on the paper sheet that was on the scales.

"She weighs a healthy, 5lbs and 9 ounces." Lauren announced.

"All I need to do now is give you a once over Jac and then we can leave you all to rest." Dr Hyman said softly.

"Jonny pass me my bag." Jac whispered.

Jonny sat on the chair and heaved up her bag, he put it on his lap. Jac rummaged around and picked out a light pink baby grow with white spots, a matching hat, a nappy, a pack of baby wipes and little pink socks.

"You can clean her up and change her while I get checked." Jac said quietly as she handed the things to him.

"How? I-"

"Come on muppet, I'll help you." Mo interrupted as she took the things off of him. Jonny gently picked up Imogen and put her on the changing table as he and Mo were facing away from Jac.

"Right, just prop your legs up for me please."

**Thanks for reading, please review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Once Jac had been examined, Dr Hyman left and she got changed into another nightie. Jonny carried Imogen over. He sat on the chair next to Jac.

"Do you want to hold her?" He asked softly as he nodded towards his baby girl who was fast asleep. Jac was lying on her side facing Jonny and Mo.

"No, I'm going to sleep." Jac murmured.

"Well done today, you've been amazing." He whispered to Jac as she fell asleep. He turned and looked at the clock to see that it was 5:30am.

"Right, I'm going to bed. Congratulations Daddy Mac, I'm really happy for you." Mo said as she quietly crept into the double bed. Once they were both asleep, Jonny got up, gently laid Imogen in her cot and left the room. He returned with the many gift bags for Jac and the baby and he hid them in the wardrobe.

* * *

At just before 8am Jac awoke to Imogen crying in Jonny's arms in the seat next to her. "Sorry, I tried to calm her but I think you're hungry arent you? Do you want your mummy?" Jonny said in a cooey voice. Jac slowly sat up on her bed and undone her buttons again.

"You missed her first wet nappy." Jonny stated as he handed Imogen over to Jac.

"What and you managed to change it all by yourself? Actually, Mo did it didn't she?"

"No, she was and still is asleep." Jonny whispered defensively as he combed his fingers through his hair. Jonny got up and drew the curtains. The new daylight let them see Imogen's hair better, rather than in artificial light. She had a small amount of hair that was light brown with a hint of red. It was slightly wavy, but not incredibly curly like her father's.

After a few attempts, Jac was getting frustrated because Imogen wasn't attaching to her properly.

"Jac, just relax and take it slowly." Jonny whispered as he sat back in the seat. "There you go, well done." He said as Jac smiled at her little girl.

"I'm not rushing you or anything but when were you thinking of leaving here?"

"The overnight package lasts until 10am, from then on I'd have to pay another couple of hundred pounds per hour so we'll leave by 10." Jac explained.

"Right, I promised myself once I'd become a parent, I'd be more organised so I'm going to start writing to do lists in the mornings so I know what I have to do and I don't forget anything." Jonny said as he took Jac's ipad off of the table.

"What and you're going to do that by playing fruit ninja?"

"No, I'm writing it on the notes app."

* * *

After 15 minutes, Jac burped Imogen gently over her shoulder and offered her her other breast. She took to it immediately.

"Someone's a hungry little girl aren't they?" Jonny joked as he looked at Imogen, she was using her little arms to hold onto Jac's breast again.

"She must have your appetite."

"Maybe but she's definitely got your eyes."

"She has them closed all the time." Jac stated.

"Exactly." Jonny said jokily.

"Yeah well things are going to change now. I was only tired because I was carrying around an extra two stone on my belly. Mind you, I do look like I'm 6 months pregnant again." Jac joked as she looked at her swollen belly.

"It'll go soon." He replied. Imogen soon detached from Jac so she burped her again.

"She also has your burping talents I must say." Jac said as she brought Imogen back into her arms.

"We're playing that game are we? Okay, she has your... Genitals." Jonny finished though he immediately realised that it was a bad comeback.

"At least she doesn't have your chode." Jac joked.

"Excuse me? I do not have a chode." Jonny stated.

"No of course not." Jac said innocently.

"Well even if I did, it hasn't stopped you from doing anything has it?" He joked.

"Are we really having this conversation with Imogen here?"

"I know right." Jonny agreed.

"Here take her, I need a shower."

"I know you do, I was going to say something but I didn't want to be rude." Jonny said as he took Imogen off of Jac. Jac rolled her eyes, took her toiletry bag out, a set of clean clothes and walked towards the bathroom.

"And don't you even think of coming in here." Jac said sternly as she shut the door behind her.

* * *

**8:30am - Half an hour later**

Jac was just about to leave the bathroom. She had had a warm, relaxing shower, tied her wet hair in a messy bun and put on a pair of black leggings with a dark blue, long shirt with thin, white, horizontal stripes on it. As she opened the door Mo and Jonny were standing there smiling. On the table that could be pulled over Jac's bed, there were several gift bags and a small pile of cards. There was a helium balloon saying "it's a girl!" Shaped like a foot with five little circles as toes. Imogen was safely in her cot fast asleep and Jac was still frozen on the spot.

"Well come on then, we're leaving in an hour and a half!" Jonny said cheerfully.

"Who are they for?"

"I would imagine there's some for you and some for Imogen. Sacha said that everyone that's signed a card chipped in so open the cards first." Jonny said excitedly. Jac got onto the bed and put her bum on her feet so she was kneeling.

Jac opened the cards. They were from Sacha, Elliot, Michael, Serena, Mr Hanssen, Malik, Chantelle and Ric.

* * *

After Jac had opened all of the gift bags, the table was almost full of presents. She got nappies, a pair of baby monitors, various bubble baths and body spray sets, cute little baby grows (including one saying 'Dont laugh, but he's my daddy...') a bottle of champagne and lots of other small gifts.

"Right, both of you read this." Mo said as she handed Jonny a card. Jonny sat on the bed next to Jac and opened the card, it was the usual congrats! Card. Inside it read:

'_Jac and Jonny, I am so happy for both of you and I wish you all the best in the future. Yes I bought this card from the shop down the hall and I didn't have time to wrap your present but luckily it was in my boot. Mo x'_

Jac and Jonny didn't notice that Mo had crept across the room and she lifted a box with a few packets on the top from behind the bed. It was an expresso machine. Jac's jaw nearly hit the floor, then she broke into a big smile.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Jac said as she got up. Usually, one would hug the person that gave you the gift but Jac walked over to Mo and hugged the box. She then picked up the bags on top that had sachets of different types of coffee.

"I thought you both might need something to keep you up when she's crying at three in the morning."

"Mo that's great, thanks." Jonny said as he took the box off of Mo and put it down on the floor next to the bed.

"And of course, as long as I'm not doing anything, my baby sitting service is free. Call me anytime and I'll look after the little monkey for you if you want a night out or whatever." Mo said sweetly.

"And that's why _you're_ my best friend." Jonny said as he hugged Mo tightly.

When Jonny finally let go of Mo, he opened the wardrobe and got out a box. Jac walked over to the cot and stood there, watching her baby. Jonny walked up behind Jac with the small square wrapped box.

"Here, I think you'll find that Imogen has very a very good fashion sense by the way. She helped me chose it." Jonny joked. "I didn't get you a card because I wanted to tell you, how happy you have made me and how much I love you Jac. I mean it. I will be forever grateful to you." Jonny explained as Jac unwrapped the gift. It was a smart Pandora box.

Jac opened the box to reveal a sterling silver charm bracelet. There were various charms on there including one that said 'Special Mum' and another that was a little silver teddy bear with a pink ribbon. Most of the charms were patterned silver but one caught Jac's eye. It was silver, like the others, but it had a red stone in it. Jonny noticed that Jac was staring at it.

"It's a garnet. It's Imogen's birth stone... Do you like it?" He asked cautiously.

"No... I _love_ it Jonny it's beautiful."

"Hang on, did I get something right?" He asked sarcastically.

"Come here you skinny Scottish nurse." Jac said as she wrapped her arms around him. "I thought you said Imogen picked them anyway." Jac said as cheekily as she let go of him. They were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in." Jonny shouted.

"Sorry to interrupt, I was just wondering if you would like the additional night here?" Dr Hyman asked.

"No thanks, we're leaving just before 10am." Jac replied.

"Right okay then, is it okay if I just take Imogen for her last few checks? I won't be long."

"Yeah sure. She's over here." Jac replied as she walked towards the cot. She watched Dr Hyman gently pick her up and carry her out of the door.

"Oh god it's already 9:15; I need to pack." Jac said as she clapped her hands.

"I'll just get changed quickly then I'll help." Jonny said as he grabbed some clothes out of his overnight bag.

"Me too." Mo agreed. She grabbed her whole bag and ran to the bathroom so that she beat Jonny.

"Oi, I was going in there!" Jonny moaned. He turned around and walked towards the bed. Jonny took his NHS hoodie off of him and pulled his shirt over his head. He pulled a white t-shirt on and pulled off his scrub bottoms and pants, before he replaced them with another pair of boxers and a pair of dark jeans.

"Would you mind not watching me." Jonny joked as he saw Jac staring at him.

"Why? It's not like you were staring at my vagina for an hour earlier this morning is it?" Jac said sarcastically. "And you definitely didn't watch me breastfeed did you?"

"Point taken, now pack." Jonny ordered.

* * *

**9:25am**

Dr Hyman came back in the room with Imogen who was crying. Jac quickly took Imogen off of him and cradled her in her arms.

"Right Ive signed both of your discharge papers. But I think someone's hungry." He said, "I'll leave you to it." He said as he left.

Jac had all of her things packed, they just needed taking out to Mo's car. Jac sat down in the chair next to the bed, she pulled her shirt down and unclipped her maternity bra at the front. Imogen quickly attached to Jac as she was rocked in her mother's arms. Mo awkwardly sat on the chair next to Jac and Jonny sat on the bed facing the three of them. He picked the menu off of the bedside table and looked at the breakfast options.

"Right, seeing as someone is having their breakfast, what would you like for yours?" Jonny asked as he held the menu in front of Jac.

"I'll have muesli and a pineapple juice." Jac said as she squinted at the menu.

"Mo?" Jonny asked as he held the menu for Mo.

"I'll have... Toast with Jam and a... cup of... tea please."

"Right I will have the cornflakes and a coffee... If you're okay with the smell-"

"I'm fine now go on, go and order it." Jac said as she watched Imogen feeding.

* * *

**10:25am**

"Jac? Jac sweetheart wake up, we're home." Jonny whispered as he rubbed Jac's arm. He was squatting next to the car.

"Wh- where's Imogen?"

"She's right next to you." Jonny said as he pointed to their sleeping angel who was strapped into her car seat.

"Oh." Jac replied innocently.

"Come on, lets get you two into bed." Jonny said as he stood up and gave Jac a hand out of the car.

Jac unstrapped the car seat and went to pick it up, but she groaned in pain.

"I'll take her, you get the gift bags." Jonny said softly. Once they had got everything, the four of them made their way to the lift.

Jac had the gift bags divided between her two hands, Jonny had Imogen in her carrier in one hand and he had his other arm around the coffee machine box; the coffee had been put into the bags. Mo had Jac's massive bag and Jonny's overnight bag in her hands.

* * *

Once Jac had unlocked the door, she slowly made her way into her flat. Jac immediately turned the heating on. She placed the gift bags on the kitchen counter. Jonny also placed the coffee machine box onto the kitchen counter before he and Mo followed Jac into her, or their, bedroom. Jac slowly sat down onto the bed and Jonny placed Imogen's carrier next to her. Mo put Jac's bag next to the bed.

"Can you go and get Imogen's cot and bring it in here? I put it together in her nursery to make sure it fitted but I never had the energy to move it into here." Jac explained sleepily.

"Sure, Mo can you help?" Jonny said as he and Mo walked out of the room.

Silently, Mo and Jonny placed the wooden cot a next to the double bed. Jonny gently picked up Imogen and laid her down in her cot. She gurgled a little at the sight of her daddy but Jonny shushed her and she soon fell back asleep.

Jonny pulled back the duvet and patted the mattress for Jac to go and get cozy. She didn't need any persuasion as she quickly slipped into bed. She laid on her side so that she could see Imogen through the bars or her cot.

"Right, I'm going to go back to mine and get my things for a few days. She shouldn't need feeding for another hour and I changed her just before we left so she should just sleep okay?" Jonny explained softly as he stroked Jac's wavy hair out of her face.

"Mmhmm." Jac mumbled with her eyes closed. Jonny smiled and silently left the flat with Mo.

**Thanks for reading :) Pretty please can you review x The more review got et the faster I'll update.**


	8. Chapter 8

At 11:15, Jonny returned to Jac's flat in his own car. He carried the first half of his stuff up and quietly entered the flat. He poked his head around the bedroom to see that both Imogen and Jac, were fast asleep. Jonny quietly dumped his things in the living room and went back down in the lift to collect the second half of his belongings.

Once Jonny had finished bringing his things up. He put locked the door and made himself a cup of tea. He was standing in the kitchen drinking it when he heard Imogen crying. He quickly and light-footedly ran into the bedroom but Jac had already been woken.

Jonny looked down to see that Imogen was sucking her thumb and crying. "I think she's hungry." Jonny sighed as he picked her up and passed her to Jac.

"Can you get me a bottle of blue powerade, there's some in the fridge." Jac said as she sat up and leant against the headboard.

Jonny returned with a bottle of powerade and his cup of lukewarm tea. He found Imogen, already attached to Jac's breast. She was holding on again with her little hands. Jonny got into bed next to Jac gave her her drink and put his arm around her shoulders.

"You really are a natural, you know that. Most people have trouble but you've got a really good bond there." Jonny said softly, secretly, he was really jealous of the bond that Jac was sharing with their child. Jac sipped her powerade as she supported he baby with the other arm.

"I will make you some space for your things I just-"

"Jac it's fine; we're not in a rush and I'm tired as well as you so we can leave it for a while." Jonny said calmly. "Once she's finished, we can have a little nap." He said as he sipped his tea.

One week later - 8:30am.

"You know, she's just been fed and she's just wet her nappy and her umbilical cord stump came off yesterday so, do you think she's ready for her first bath?" Jonny said sweetly as he watched his baby squirm on the changing mat in only a nappy.

"Yeah. It's in a box-"

"On top of the medicine cabinet, yes I know darling." Jonny joked as he left Jac to supervise Imogen. He got the bath and filled it with lukewarm water. He dipped his elbow into the water to make sure the temperature was just right.

Jonny walked into the corridor and peaked his head around the nursery door, he saw the Jac was tickling Imogen's nose with her finger and Imogen was giggling a little.

Jonny walked into the nursery and collected a new nappy, baby bath liquid, cotton wool pads, a clean baby grow and two towels.

"Right, you wanna bring her into the living room?"

"Yep." Jac replied as she gently picked up her baby and cradled her in her arms.

Jac and Jonny knelt on the floor facing each other, with room in between them for Imogen. Jonny laid one of the towels on the floor so Jac gently put Imogen down on her back. Jonny was about to put the baby bath stuff into the tub but Jac stopped him.

"We need to clean her face and her bum first." Jac said softly as she picked up a cotton wool pad and dipped it into the water. "I'll do her face, you do her-"

"Bum? Yeah thanks Jac." He said jokily as he took her clean nappy off.

Once they cleaned her face and bum. Jonny picked Imogen up and was about to lower her into the water. Only her feet were in the water when she started crying.

"Take her out, take her out." Jac said as she tried to comfort her baby in Jonny's arms. Once Jonny pulled some faces, she was smiling again.

"Right try again, if she starts crying a little, just put her in. She'll get used to it." Jac said gently.

Jonny gently lowered her into the bath again but as soon as her feet were in the water, she lifted them up and began screaming. Jonny quickly lifted her back out, put her on the towel and dried her feet.

"Ssshh, sshh it's alright darlin'. I won't do it again." Jonny whispered as he wrapped her in the fluffy towel. "You know, I read somewhere that if babies don't like going into their own baths, they'll love going into a normal bath with their mum and lying on your chest. The heartbeat and warm, water reminds them of your womb." Jonny explained softly as he looked at Jac. He already knew that Jac was closer to his baby through breastfeeding

"I can't get into the bath with her. You can though." Jac said adamantly.

"Why can't you?"

"Because if I get in there, the water will go red." Jac said sarcastically.

"Why? You- oh, you're still bleeding aren't you?"

"Well done Shirlock." Jac remarked.

"Right, I'd better go and run us a bath and put my speedos on then eh?" Jonny said as he stood up and walked into the bedroom. Jac tickled her little girl on her towel before she wrapped her up and cuddled her. Jac carefully picked her up and put her into her car seat. She put the car seat in the bathroom and turned the tap on in the bath. Just as Jac turned around, Jonny was standing in the doorway. He was pretty much naked, all but his tiny blue speedos.

"Are you being serious? You're going to scare her!" Jac joked.

"What's wrong with these?" Jonny shrieked as he looked down.

"Just get in the bath." Jonny rolled his eyes before he got into the bath. The water was just up to his middle abdomen so Jac turned the tap off.

"You ready?" Jac asked as she picked up Imogen whilst she was on her knees next to the bath.

"I was born ready." Jonny stated. Jac gently placed Imogen, chest to chest on Jonny. She had her eyes wide open and looked straight at Jonny who began pouring little bits of water on her at a time. Imogen must have got the wrong person because she moved her head a little and tried to suck Jonny's nipple.

"Oh my god." Jonny said happily. "Ow. How does that not hurt you?" He asked as he used his finger to tease her away.

"It does after a while. I've gotten used to it." Jac whispered as she also splashed water over Imogen's back.

Imogen looked at Jonny and splashed in the water too with her feet.

"Woah, be careful, you nearly kicked me in the Crown Jewels!"

"She must be getting to know you already then." Jac smirked. "Have you made your to do list for today yet?" Jac asked, assuming he had given that up by now.

"Yes. I did it at 4:30am when she started crying." Jonny stated.

"She didn't cry at 4:30, I fed her at four and she fell straight back to sleep."

"Yes, then she woke up with a wet nappy so I changed her. You were fast asleep."

"Whatever. So what's on your list for today?" Jac asked.

"We need to go shopping, but we need to make a list first. I need to go back to mine and start packing and I need to book the removals van. And I was thinking that we could maybe, take Imogen into the hospital? We could go and see Sacha, Elliot and Mo around lunchtime." Jonny suggested as he pulled Imogen up onto his chest a little more.

"Fine. But only them three; she hasn't got her full immune system yet and I don't want her getting ill. We could go shopping once she's dry then come back here. Go up to the hospital after lunch and on the way back we could pop into yours for an hour or two and I'll help you pack."

"That sounds like a plan. I need to get some plastic boxes from tescos by the way... Right, I think this little ones squeaky clean."

Jac carefully lifted Imogen off of Jonny's chest and laid her on the dry towel on the floor. Jac gently and thoroughly dried her. She put a nappy on her and pulled on her baby grow. Jac picked her up and looked down at Jonny.

"Are you going to get out any time soon?"

"You could join me." He said seductivley "Put her in her cot and she'll fall right asleep."

"Im really not in the mood for that Jonny." Jac snapped as she walked out.

Once Jonny had dried and changed he walked into the living room. He found Imogen, snug in a blanket in her carrier. Then he saw Jac with a small towel on her lap, squeezing milk out of her breasts into a new sterilised bottle.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he sat next to her. Jac jumped at first but continued. She had nearly filled the small bottle.

"I know you've felt a bit left out because I've been feeding her and you can't so... I thought when she needs feeding next, you could try with a bottle." She suggested.

"I'd love to." Jonny said happily. Jac carefully put a rubber cap on the bottle and placed it on the table. She wiped her breast with her towel, clipped her bra together again and pulled her shirt down.

"Right, if we go shopping now, we should get back before she needs feeding. And I need to get a breast pump." Jac said as she got up and washed her hands in the open plan kitchen.

"I need to make a list before we go." Jonny stated as he picked up a notepad and pen.

"Jonny, live a little and go shopping without a list." Jac said jokily as she dried her hands and slipped her shoes.

"Fine, but if we forget something, it's your fault."


End file.
